


Hands to Myself

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Wedding, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Can’t keep my hands to myself. I mean, I could but why would I want to?Felicity can’t keep her hands to herself at the wedding reception.





	Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> i was asked for some smut before the next episode airs so… ask and ye shall receive.

It started as soon as dinner at the reception began. Felicity squeezed Oliver’s thigh under the table, daring to inch closer to his crotch. At least until he cleared his throat. She smirked, feeling as if she had won.

She teased him again as she fed him cake. Her thumb lingered just a little longer on his lips. The same playful smirk playing on her own. He finally returned the favor by grabbing her ass on the dance floor. It seemed innocent enough to the rest of the room. His hand was low, but they kept moving as if nothing were any different. Yet, her body was pulled tight to his and his fingertips dug into her cheek.

“Mmm,” she groaned, her lips hovering near his, “Is that so, Mr. Queen?”

“I believe you started this game, Mrs. Smoak-Queen,” he replied.

It sent a thrill through her to hear him call her that. She hadn’t wanted to get married, not really. Everything she had ever known about marriage, ever experienced, had been sorrow, but with Oliver it was going to be different. It was different. She was Mrs. Felicity Smoak-Queen, his wife, and he was her husband.

“Maybe,” she purred.

She inched her hand between them, keeping it out of sight as she grabbed him through his tux.

“Felicity,” he hissed.

“Aww, no more Mrs. Smoak-Queen,” she pouted.

He grabbed her hand and leaned in to kiss her pout away, “You’re trying to kill me.”

She giggled as they carefully danced their way off of the dance floor, “I’m just having a good time.” 

He gave her the Fe-li-ci-ty look and she couldn’t help but grin more.

“How about this,” she grabbed his tie and pulled him down for another kiss, “Meet me in the coat closet,” she mumbled against his lips, “In two minutes.”

She pulled away before he could answer. Felicity made a beeline for the hallway. Only looking back once to see him staring after her. She winked, but forced herself to focus on finding the coat closet. Was it wrong of them to ditch their own wedding reception for a quickie? Probably. Did she care? Not in the least.

All she wanted was to put her hands all over Oliver. Her husband. Her very sexy, very yummy, abs of a god husband.

She slipped into the closet, thankful that no one was hanging about. He followed soon after. He closed the door, breath heavy, and staring at her like a hungry wolf.

“Come and get me,” she wiggled her fingers at him.

“You are a tease,” he made one large stride and captured her lips with his.

Her stomach tightened with need. His hands glided down her back towards her ass. He cupped both cheeks and gave a rough squeeze as he backed her up against the wall. Her core ached. Wet and wanting.

“Oliver,” she moaned.

He pressed his hips into hers. She could feel the hardness of his length straining through his slacks and pressing firmly against her thigh.

“Fuck,” she whispered, “I need you. Now.”

“I thought it was my turn to tease,” he nipped at her lower lip, but pulled his hands away from her.

“We’re kind of on a time constraint,” she muttered.

“Romantic,” he joked.

“Oh shush,” she laughed quietly.

He slipped his hand between her legs, cupping her though the thin fabric of her panties. She groaned and bucked her hips against him.

“Touch me,” she commanded.

He smirked and tugged the fabric out of the way. His fingers dragged along her slit, collecting the wetness. He brought them to his lips, licking them clean of her juices.

“Oh god,” she moaned.

Felicity knew that after tormenting Oliver all night she totally deserved to be teased right back, but she was shaking. She needed him. Needed to be filled and fucked. He must have seen it in her face because he finally dipped his fingers back down and penetrated her with three of his skilled digits.

“Yes,” she hissed.

He thrust them in and out of her, pushing and stretching her walls. She bucked her hips against his hand, searching for more friction. He curled his fingers inside of her, rubbing against the spongy spot which sent a jolt through her body. 

“Oliver,” she whimpered.

Just when she thought she might reach completion, he pulled back. His fingers drenched with her juices, but he quickly sucked them clean, eliciting another moan from her lips. He panted heavily, his need for her very apparent, and spun her quickly before she could complain. Oliver unzipped her dress, letting it slip from her body and pool at her feet. Her panties were tugged down to her thighs. She could hear the sound of his own zipper coming undone and his clothes shifting. He dragged his cock through her folds, coating himself in her wetness.

Her palms pressed to the wall as he began to press inside of her.

“God, yes,” she groaned.

“Ahh Felicity,” he gave his own moan.

His hips came flush to her ass. He stayed there for just a moment before pulling back. His fingers dug into hips as his thrusts became harder and faster. The closet was filled with the slick sound of their bodies meeting over and over again, their heavy breaths and moans, and the various swears falling from their lips.

The dull ache of her oncoming orgasm formed between her legs. A rising heat which made her body tremble.

“Oh god…” she gasped.

He reached around with one hand and found her clit. With the same roughness, he rubbed in quick circles, pushing her over the edge.

Her walls clenched around his cock, sending him tumbling over the invisible edge as well. He moaned in her ear and gave one last hard thrust inside of her. Felicity panted and shook. He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her steady.

Her knees felt like jelly, but her body was a buzz with pleasure.

“That was amazing,” he whispered in her ear before dropping a few kisses just below.

“You can say that again.”

“That was fucking amazing,” he kissed her shoulders.

She laughed and turned to steal a kiss.

“We should get out of here before someone notices we’re missing.”

She pulled away from him and started to fix her clothes, “We’re the bride and groom.”

He adjusted his clothing, “Okay… we should get out of here before someone comes looking for their coat.”

“Good plan,” she leaned up and pecked his lips once she was dressed again, “And we are finishing this later.”

He smirked against her lips, “An even better plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
